Something For Myself
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: There's something Blaine needs to tell his parents... and the Warblers. There's something he needs to do for himself. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3, EPISODE 1
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Something For Myself**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine (implied)

WARNING: This fic will contain season 3 SPOILERS, so if you haven't seen the first episode of season 3 yet, don't read it unless you want to be spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you! :]

* * *

><p>Button the white button down.<p>

Tie the tie.

Slip on the blazer jacket.

It was a routine that Blaine Anderson had grown accustomed to. He had been doing this very action every weekday morning for the last two years and he couldn't believe that after today, things were going to change.

Smoothing down his grey dress slacks, the boy took in a deep breath and went over the last few steps of his routine.

Use a lint roller on your uniform.

Check for escaped curls. Gel them.

Apply cologne.

Inspect.

_A Dalton boy needed to be a perfect, well represented young gentleman. _It was something that Blaine Anderson lived by.

That would soon be changing.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have an announcement to make."<em>

_The already quiet sounds coming from the dinner table silenced as soon as Blaine opened his mouth. Both Maria and William Anderson lowered their utensils and focused their gaze on their son, who had directed his eyes to the spotless tablecloth before him._

"_You have an __**announcement **__to make?"_

_The tone that slipped from his father's mouth caused shivers to travel up Blaine's spine, but he pushed the initial fear of his father's tone back and continued._

"_Yes, dad. There's something I'd like to discuss with you and mom."_

_Maria tucked a stray piece of her silky hair back behind her ear as she leaned in closer towards her son. Her dark eyes narrowed slightly, "Is something wrong? Is that boy treating you badly?"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes at his mother and ignored her questions. Ever since he had introduced Kurt to his parents, things became more tense between them; his mother was convinced that Kurt was pressuring Blaine into doing 'gay' stuff and his father believed that Kurt was a bad influence because he was, in William Anderson's words 'as flaming as they make them.'_

_Of course, every time something about Kurt was brought up at the Anderson household, things usually ended badly. Blaine would lose his temper, as would his father, and things would blow up around them. The silent treatment would ensue, Blaine would sneak off to Kurt's, and his parents would flip out on him when he came home._

_It wasn't unusual for something like that to happen, but at the current moment, Blaine pushed his initial anger at his parents down and continued on. He needed to let them know what his plans were._

"_I'd like to transfer out of Dalton."_

"_You'd what?"_

"_I want to go to McKinley."_

* * *

><p>Blaine tugged helplessly at his blazer, bottom lip worried between his teeth as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror.<p>

_Was he really ready to do this? _

Today was the day that would probably change his life forever. He was putting on his Dalton Academy blazer for the last time; after today, he would no longer be Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He would be Blaine Anderson, senior at McKinley High School and (possible) member of the New Directions glee club.

It was a scary thought, to say the least.

A decision such as this was not one to take lightly. In fact, Blaine had spent all summer wracking his brain over what to do once his senior year started up. The lazy summer months were spent working at Six Flags and spending time with his beloved boyfriend Kurt; the muggy July days spent lounging in Blaine's pool were also times of serious talks. Kurt was convinced that Blaine should transfer schools once the term started. The Anderson family was going to be moving closer to Lima, near the outskirts, meaning that Blaine would be much closer to McKinley then he would be to Dalton.

Sure, Blaine had always boarded at the Academy, but he could always just drive a few minutes more each day and attend McKinley High with his lovely boyfriend.

That was a good thing, right?

To be honest, Blaine knew he would bend over backward for Kurt. He would give the boy the moon if he could and he did his best to be a perfect boyfriend. However, the drastic changes that would come from slipping back into the public school system terrified him. He still had the physical scars from the final attack at his old school that sent him packing to Dalton and truly, he had never really gotten over the torment that he endured at his old school.

But, then there was Kurt. Beautiful, amazing Kurt.

Kurt was more, well, _flamboyant_ than Blaine was. People usually did a double take when they found out Blaine was gay, but with his boyfriend, they usually knew from the get-go. Kurt was never ashamed to hide himself though; Blaine was a completely different story. He had his moments where, as Wes had once called it, his _sassy_ _gay_ slipped out, but other than that, he was a mystery to most people. He feared letting people see the other side of him.

Kurt, on the other hand, was brave. He put on his bitch face every day and dealt with the snarky remarks like they were nothing - he just batted them away with a flick of his wrist.

Blaine desired to be more like his boyfriend, to have the bravery and _courage_ that Kurt emitted every single day of his life. Perhaps heading off to public school would do just that.

That's when Blaine had his epiphany.

After having a discussion with Kurt about possibly transferring just days ago, Blaine found himself reflecting on the night of Kurt's junior prom at McKinley. The comments made about _getting rid of the lumps _in his throat and the way the two boys held themselves in front of the McKinley student body came barreling back into Blaine's mind like a stampede of wildebeests. By leaving the safety of the Dalton walls and its enforced no-bullying policy, Blaine could be getting rid of the very lump in his throat that had once taken over his very existence.

McKinley was the real world, Dalton seemed to be too good to be true.

If he wanted to survive, he needed to change it up. He needed to leave.

Which was why he was standing there in his bedroom, fingers slowly tracing the lapels of his blazer, eyes shining with tears.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is because of that friend of yours, isn't it?"<em>

"_Not really, no. This doesn't really have anything to do with my __**boyfriend**__ Kurt; it's about __**me**__. Me and my future. I'd like to go to McKinley. We're moving soon and we'll be closer to their school district, so perhaps I could go then."_

"_I don't like this idea at all, Blaine. Do you remember what happened the last time you went to a public school?"_

_Blaine stared incredulously at his mother. Of course, he remembered what happened to him while he was in public school. As if he could forget the punches, kicks, and insults that were thrown at him daily. As if he could forget the pain of bones breaking or forget the taste of blood that pooled in his throat the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance._

_**No, stop it Blaine**__, he warned himself. __**You'll freak yourself out and you'll never get this done.**_

"_Is this why you've not been staying in your dormitory these last few weeks?"_

_Blaine nodded. It was true. Dalton had started a couple weeks before McKinley did and while Blaine was supposed to be living in the dorms, he had been hanging around his parents' house and just driving to and from the Academy. Honestly, he wanted some time to think about his choices before he made a solid decision on what to do. Staying at Dalton would've just distracted him._

_Running his hands over his thighs to wipe his dampening palms, Blaine raised his gaze and looked hard at his parents. "I __**need **__this. Yeah, Kurt is at McKinley and I would love to be closer to him, but this is more about __**me**__. I've always felt like I ran from the public school system. I've always felt like a coward and even though I know I really shouldn't feel this way, when I see how Kurt has handled McKinley, I want to do that as well. I don't want to live out the rest of my senior year wondering what could have been. I need to grow up. I need to man up."_

_He knew that final line would get his father._

"_So, you're finally going to actually fight your own battles instead of running?"_

"_Yes, sir. I need to do this."_

_Maria Anderson looked less than convinced. Despite the fact that she really wasn't fond of the fact that her son was gay, she still feared for his safety. "I wish you'd just stay at Dalton. The curriculum there is better for you; you'll get into a better college this way. Plus, you're safer at Dalton, honey. I don't want to deal with another Sadie incident."_

"_Neither do I," Blaine whispered. "I just feel like going to McKinley will prepare me for going off to college better than Dalton would. Sure, the workload at Dalton might prepare me for college better, but being in the public school system would help me deal with people better."_

"_But Blaine-"_

"_You guys would be saving a lot of money as well. Tuition at Dalton is so steep and me going there as well as boarding is costing you loads of money. I could go to McKinley and you guys could save that tuition money for my college or something. I don't know."_

_His mother bit her lip for a moment before she turned back to her son with bright eyes. "Oh Blaine, I just don't want you hurt."_

"_I know, mom. I know."_

_William Anderson took a sip of his wine and then cleared his throat, waiting until his wife and son's eyes were focused on him. "Well, I think a transfer would be perfect. Blaine could finally stop hiding," Blaine winced at that comment, but said nothing. "-and we'd be saving a ton of money. I never liked the pricing at that school anyways."_

"_So I can transfer?" Blaine asked quietly, his fork laying limply between his fingers._

"_Yes. I'll file the paper work tomorrow morning."_

* * *

><p>"Honey! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!"<p>

Blaine took one last look at himself in the mirror, straightened up his posture, and then booked it out of his room. He rushed down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of his mother, who was standing at the front door with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what are you-"

"It's your last full day at Dalton and I'm just sad to see you in your blazer. That's all." She brushed a few stray tears from her cheeks and then reached over towards a pile of stacked moving boxes. When she pulled her hand back, there was a camera nestled in her palm.

"Mom, no."

"Just a picture or two, okay? I'm going to miss that blazer. I really am."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but let her take a few shots of him anyways. After she snapped enough photos to satisfy herself, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was a shock to Blaine to feel her get so close to him. Over the last few years, things had been strained between the two of them, but for some odd reason - at that very moment, his mother was actually acting more maternal towards him than she had been in forever.

It was kind of nice.

"You be careful, okay? Take this camera. Take pictures with all your friends. Take pictures of the school. Your father and I will be at the dorms after five to help you move your things out of your room, alright? Be ready for us."

Blaine nodded, hugged his mom, and then headed out to his car, palms growing damp as he got closer towards his vehicle.

This would be the last time he would be driving to Dalton Academy as a _student_.

After today, Blaine Warbler was a thing of the past.

* * *

><p><span>AN: This needed to be written. It was stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away. I was brainstorming stuff for my other multi-chaptered fics and after watching the season 3 premiere last night, I had to write something. So, here it is.

There's another chapter coming up after this one. Blaine's gotta talk to the Warblers sometime, right?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Something For Myself**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine (implied)

WARNING: This fic will contain season 3 SPOILERS, so if you haven't seen the first episode of season 3 yet, don't read it unless you want to be spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you! :]

* * *

><p>Blaine was hoping that his final day at Dalton Academy would pass by quickly.<p>

As much as he loved the place, he was hoping that time would just fly by because he was feeling sentimental and sad and he just didn't want to have a breakdown in the middle of the school. However, it seemed that something was against him, because time ticked away slowly. Classes took twice as long to end than they normally did and Blaine found himself noticing every single little thing that went on around him.

He spent the morning staring at his friends, watching how they interacted with one another. Jeff and Nick were poking at each other with pencils during English lecture. Trent was happily chattering away with one of the other senior guys he sat next to in AP Calculus and the other guys just seemed jovial. They were making it harder and harder to say goodbye.

By the time lunch period rolled around, Blaine found himself trying to distract his saddened thoughts with happier things: lunchtime with Kurt, walking through the McKinley halls hand in hand, stolen kisses in empty classrooms. His mind was all Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.

Not that it was a bad thing…

"Hey, hey Blaine! Stop daydreaming about Kurtsie and pay attention!"

Jeff was snapping his fingers in front of his face, blonde hair bouncing as he bobbed up and down in his seat. Nick sat next to him, one eyebrow raised when he locked eyes with Blaine and noticed that the usually bright hazel orbs seemed sad.

"Is something wrong, Blaine? You seem a little down."

"Yeah!" Jeff interrupted, "I was trying to make some suggestions about what we could discuss in Warbler class today, but you weren't paying attention at all."

"Is it Kurt?"

"You guys didn't break up, did you? Because that would really suck."

"Jeff!"

"What? I was just saying that-"

Blaine smiled sadly at his two friends and looked down at his lunch. "No, it's not Kurt. I just-" He swallowed deeply and looked back up, "Do you think I could have the floor in Warblers today? There's something I'd like to discuss with all of you."

"Umm, well, first off, you don't have to ask. You _are_ lead councilman this year, Blaine. And two, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain it all in Warblers. Can we just not talk about my mood right now? I just… I just want to have a normal lunch."

Nick and Jeff exchanged looks then, not unseen by Blaine, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he made a remark about how their newest Warbler members almost ruined their pants upon realizing that they were being given a ceremonial real live canary to take care of upon their initiation into the group. The rest of the people at their table laughed gingerly at the memory of the wide eyed newbies and continued on with their meal.

Jeff and Nick, however, just watched their close friend, wondering what in the world the boy could possibly be hiding from them.

* * *

><p>"Warblers! Attention, attention!"<p>

Jeff tapped the gavel down on the table and sent a glare around the room to silence the chattering teens around him. He smirked to himself as he twirled the gavel in his fingertips, feeling the magical powers that Wes himself had sworn lay within the object. Next to him, Nick sat filing a stack of sheet music, a grin also plastered on his features.

Who'd have thought that he and Jeff would be a part of the council? Sure, Blaine got Wes' lead position, but it was still awesome to be a part of the leadership of the well-oiled machine called the Warblers. Speaking of Blaine, the other boy had taken a seat in Jeff's usual spot - once the seat claimed by Thad - and he was staring down at his linked fingers. Something was totally up with that guy and Nick's stomach churned as he let his gaze linger on Blaine's worried face.

Jeff cleared his throat and looked down at his fellow choir mates, "Most of you may be wondering why I'm in Blaine's seat, well to be honest, I don't really know why I'm here either."

A chorus of laughter rang throughout the room.

"You see, Councilman Anderson has an announcement to make, so before we start practice, we're gonna let him have the floor to speak. So, Blaine, if you will-"

Jeff gestured out towards the rehearsal hall and watched as the shorter council member stood up and straightened his blazer.

"Fellow Warblers, my friends - well, I take that back - you guys are like my family…"

"Aww, we love you too, Blaine," someone in the back of the room commented, murmurs of agreement blooming around him.

Blaine blushed.

"There's something I have to tell you all. Something that I hope you guys won't resent me for or stop talking to me over… it's just something that I have to do, for myself, if you will. I-"

He hesitated. Everyone's eyes were focused on him and based on the looks on some of the guys' faces, Blaine knew that they were expecting the worst from him. They probably thought he was just going to drop out of the Warblers or was going to step down from his position as lead.

Sure, they would be right on both accounts, but that was only because he was actually transferring out. He would never stay at Dalton and then just drop out for the hell of it. Heck no.

Loosening his tie, which had gotten awfully tight ever since he started his farewell speech, Blaine let his eyes lock onto his Warbler mates and sighed.

"After today, I will no longer be a student at Dalton Academy."

A collective gasp of horror echoed throughout the room.

"I will be transferring as soon as possible. I will be attending McKinley High in Lima."

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure this is something you want to do, Blaine? I mean, I remember the exact day you showed up at Dalton and honestly, are you willing to go back into that kind of environment?"<em>

_Wes' face looked perplexed over the fuzzy screen of Blaine's laptop. The two boys were Skyping - Blaine from his mostly packed bedroom and Wes from his dorm room at Princeton. The ex-councilman was munching on a salad as he chatted with his predecessor, his dark eyes staring intently into the webcam as he struggled to find some sort of hesitation in Blaine's features._

"_I'm sure I want to do this, Wes. I need to do this, for __**me**__."_

"_So you really are willing to head back into the shark tank that is the public school system? Are you sure you know what you are getting into?"_

"_If Kurt can deal with it, I can too."_

"_But Blaine, you and Kurt are two completely different people. I mean, I know Kurt has gone through a lot of homophobia as well and I know of his backstory, but Kurt never went through what you did. Your stories have differences. You came to Dalton still in bandages, still banged up. I remember it well, Blaine. I just don't want to see you like that again."_

"_I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Hey now," Wes snapped. He could see the way Blaine was currently closing himself off; Blaine Anderson was the most obvious person ever when he hit an uncomfortable point. He would hunch forward and cross his arms over himself, making his already small stature even more tiny. Wes knew that if he didn't do damage control soon, Blaine would just shut him out completely. "Listen here, Blaine. I know you can take care of yourself. You're a big boy and all-"_

_Blaine chuckled, bringing a slight smile to Wes' face in response._

"_But I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to jump into anything just because you think it'll please Kurt, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I know. But this isn't just for Kurt. It's for me and my growth. I really do need this, Wes."_

"_I know you do, Blaine."_

_An alarm went off in the background and Wes rolled his eyes with a huff._

"_I hate fire alarms," he hissed. "Listen Warbler Blaine, you take care of yourself, okay? Call me whenever you need to talk and I mean whenever. Promise? I miss you and I want you to have a great senior year."_

"_I will."_

"_You'd better. Anyway, I have to go just in case this is a real fire; I don't want to be burned alive. I'll talk to you soon, alright! …Bye!"_

"_See ya, Wes."_

_As Blaine closed down his Skype, he leaned back against his pillows and sighed. Now all he had to do was let David and Thad know about his decision. He hoped they'd be just as easy to talk to like Wes was._

_To be honest, he was more worried about Wes anyways. Wes did entrust him with the Warblers after all. But, Blaine knew what he was doing. He had it all figured out._

* * *

><p>"McKinley High School in Lima? Isn't that where your boyfriend goes?"<p>

One of the newest Warblers, a young guy named Clark, was staring at Blaine with a dark look on his face. He seemed highly upset that Blaine had thrown this grenade at them, especially after being at the school for a couple of weeks and becoming like a mentor to the new guys.

"Why didn't you just transfer at the beginning of the school year then? Why go now?"

Another new Warbler piped up with this ditty and Blaine nodded his head, already having known that this question would be asked. He gently explained how he had spent weeks debating on whether or not to actually transfer, but by the time he had mostly formed a decision, Dalton was starting up soon and McKinley still had a bit of summer break to go. Since his decision wasn't exactly cemented in stone at the time, he decided to head off to Dalton for the first few weeks and see how he felt then. Then, if he still had his doubts, he would choose to go to McKinley once their school started. It took him a few weeks, but he finally decided to follow his heart and transfer, he explained.

Most of the guys sitting around him talked amongst themselves, every once in a while shooting Blaine worried glances. Finally after a few moments of whispers, Trent spoke up, his hands wringing themselves together.

"You're not transferring for Kurt, are you? Because you two have made the long distance thing work and I don't see how you couldn't do that again…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt didn't talk you into this, did he?"<em>

_Thad's voice sounded worried over the phone. Blaine had called him not minutes after getting off of Skype with Wes and after he had sprung the news on his friend, Thad had immediately jumped to conclusions as to why Blaine would want to run off to McKinley over a boy._

"_I thought you liked Kurt."_

"_Of course, I like Kurt, Blaine. But this isn't about him! This is about you! What in the world are you thinking? Dalton's a great school. Why would you leave a place like it in order to attend a lame school like McKinley?"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes as he settled down on the bed, fingers running along the length of his thigh. "McKinley may not be the cream of the crop of schools, Thad, but it's nearby to where I'm going to be moving and it's a chance for me to finally conquer my demons."_

"_**Oh**__."_

"_Yeah, __**oh**__."_

"_Why didn't you say that before?"_

"_I just wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter, that's all."_

"_Well, Blaine, you know I support you in whatever you do. I just hope that you remain safe at McKinley. Just because Kurt hasn't had any trouble, doesn't mean that you won't run into any when you get there, you know? People are going to recognize you from the millions of times you've been running around with Kurt and I just hope that they'll just leave you alone."_

"_I already thought about that." It was true. Those thoughts took up a bunch of his time when it came down to making his decision, "But I'm going to do my best to stay safe. I'm not going to live my life in fear anymore. I need to grow. This is the perfect chance to do so. I just have to survive a year at McKinley and then I can head off to college and start my life anew, you know?"_

"_You're telling me," Thad laughed. "College is so much different than high school."_

"_I'm excited for it."_

"_You say that now…"_

_From then on, the rest of their conversation focused on college life for Thad, who was at the University of Colorado, and random ramblings from Blaine about Kurt._

_Two Warbler grads down, one to go._

* * *

><p>"I promise you all that I'm not doing this just for Kurt."<p>

"_Just_ for Kurt?"

"You know what I mean. I'm doing it for myself as well. Most of you know why I transferred here in the first place. You all know of the things I dealt with and how I felt about everything. Well, now that I've thought about it, now would be the perfect time for me to redeem myself."

"Redeem yourself to whom, might I ask?"

"Me."

The room went dead still. The Warblers sat there in silence, all eyes locked on Blaine as they watched him closely. It wasn't hard to see the flood of emotions that befell their leader's face as he stood there before them, hands clasped behind his back and head hung low. He almost looked defeated.

"I support you, Blaine. I'm going to miss you though."

Trent was smiling at his friend. After his admission, a chorus of agreeing statements came bouncing throughout the room. Each of the remaining Warblers offering Blaine gentle smiles and nods. Blaine bit his lip, feeling the onslaught of tears coming.

He was leaving his family.

* * *

><p>"<em>If anyone messes with you, you'd better let me know! Same goes with Kurt. I'm not afraid to hop on a plane and fly my ass back to Ohio to whoop some ass. Understood?"<em>

"_Goodness, David. When did you become so angry?"_

"_I'm not angry. It's just that my roommate isn't who I was expecting them to be and I'm a little perturbed right now."_

"_So, you're angry?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Point taken."_

"_Moving on, you be careful at McKinley, Blaine. And don't you dare cheat and work your charms on the Warblers or the Canaries when you join New Directions. My sister is still at Crawford and she will have your head on a platter if you leak the Canary set list to anyone in your precious glee club."_

"_I'm not even a member of New Directions yet, David. I-"_

_David laughed out loud, "Good God, Blaine. You will be and if you don't join or if they don't pick you, then something must be wrong. There's a reason we had you as a soloist, Anderson. If McKinley's glee club doesn't recognize that, then they definitely don't deserve you."_

"…_I'll always be a Warbler, you know. You guys were like my first family, my best friends."_

"_Of course. You'll always be Warbler Blaine to me… probably to the other guys as well. Just because you're transferring doesn't mean you won't be a Warbler. You may compete against us-"_

"_**Them**__."_

"_Hell, I'm an alumni, so I can still say __**us**__. Shut up!"_

_Blaine grinned at the computer screen._

"_Anyways, just because you'll compete against us at Sectionals or Regionals or whatever doesn't mean that you aren't a Warbler in spirit… just don't sabotage anything, okay?"_

"_You think I'd stoop that low?"_

"_No, but I don't want you to feel that you have to show loyalty to either team, you know what I mean? The Warblers may be your brothers, but you're bound to become close to the New Directions as well. You've already won over their hearts by being Kurt's boy toy; now you'll win them over completely."_

"_I hope so. While I love being known as Kurt's boyfriend, I would also like to be recognized as simple old Blaine."_

"_You will be. You will and you'll be amazing."_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you guys too. So, so much."<p>

Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. Blaine wasn't much of a crier unless he was truly upset, but now that he had admitted he was leaving and the reasoning why he was going, everything seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. The conversations he had with the three guys who had taken him under their wings years ago, as well as the conversations he just had with the guys in the room with him now brought him to tears. _The Warblers were his family_. They had been there for him through thick and thin. They dealt with him when he was just a shy, broken sophomore. They helped him break out of his shell and shine in his junior year. They carefully sat back and watched as he fell in love with his best friend and any time that he needed them, they were quick to have his back.

And now, here he was: leaving them for good.

At the end of the day, he would be moving out of his dorm, packing up his stuff, and moving a lot of his things to his new house outside of Lima. Tomorrow, he would be enrolling at McKinley High and things were going to start anew for him. There'd be no standard dress code, no blazers and ties to be worn to classes. There'd be no formal Warbler practices or heading back to his dormitory after a long day of school work.

He'd be in a completely different world.

He'd be a completely different _Blaine_… and that scared the crap out of him.

Wiping his wet eyes with the back of his hands, Blaine looked around the room and smiled sadly at his friends, many of whom had tears in their eyes as well. It only took a few seconds of sniffles from him to cause a riot to break out in the rehearsal hall. From one side of him, Jeff threw his body into Blaine's and squeezed him tight. Nick followed soon after, then Trent, then the rest of the guys smashed themselves together in one giant bromantic hug.

"God, I'm going to miss you all."

"I can't believe you're leaving, Blaine."

"You won't forget us, right?"

"You'll keep in touch, yeah?"

"Of course, I promise. I swear!"

Hugs continued to be passed along. Tears were still being shed and Blaine found himself choking back sobs as random members of the choir bid their goodbyes and whispered fond farewells to him. Some of the older members shared stories of how Blaine had helped them during his time in the Warblers and while it seemed like such a cheesy and cliche goodbye, it really helped Blaine to hear such kind words. Finally, just a few moments before the bell rang to dismiss class, the guys exchanged numbers and addresses with their now-former lead soloist/councilman and took a few goodbye pictures.

"Before we head out, can I do one more thing?"

The Warblers nodded and Blaine sprinted up to the podium to grab up the gavel from its abandoned spot on the table. He whacked the object down a few times and spoke, "Since I am leaving the Warblers, I would like to suggest who I think would be a perfect candidate for the final spot in the council's seat. You can all sort out who you think should be lead council or you can call up Wes and ask him, but I think that the third member of the council should be… Trent."

Trent's eyes lit up as he beamed at Blaine.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you'd be a valuable asset to the council. You, Jeff, and Nick can run this ship easily, I'm sure of it. Make me proud, will ya?"

The other Warblers clapped in agreement and Trent took a tiny bow before smiling at Blaine. With one last nod to his friends, Blaine smacked the gavel down on the table in time with the ringing bell.

It was official.

Blaine Warbler Anderson was no longer an official Warbler. In his heart, yes he would always be one, but now he was just Blaine Anderson and to be honest, he was so ready for his new identity.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I think I'll write one (maybe two) more chapters for this. I still need to get Blaine out of Dalton and then I'll probably write something that goes along with him first showing up at McKinley. Those chapters may be posted later this evening or sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review! :]


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Something For Myself**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine (implied)

WARNING: This fic will contain season 3 SPOILERS, so if you haven't seen the first episode of season 3 yet, don't read it unless you want to be spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you! :]

* * *

><p>Never in his life had Blaine been so upset to see a clean, empty bedroom.<p>

He sat in the middle of his former single dorm, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at the bare walls and spotless floor. In the corner, a couple suitcases and a few taped up cardboard boxes sat alone; evidence that at one point in time, someone lived in this room.

It had been Blaine's home for almost two years.

He was going to miss it.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is your room, Mr. Anderson. You're rather lucky. You've got one of the few singles."<em>

_The Dalton guide fanned an arm out to gesture Blaine and his parents into the sizable dormitory. From behind him, Blaine could hear his father muttering curses and things about prices under his breath; the complaints didn't surprise him though. The Anderson patriarch wasn't too pleased that his son had to transfer into the private school anyways. But what was done had to be done._

_Blaine's entire existence at that moment was evidence of that._

_Sighing, the teen stepped into the empty room and took a long look around. He cradled his injured arm close to his chest with his good one and walked over towards the windows. The view from his room was pretty nice; it looked out onto the gorgeous Dalton courtyard and garden area. Blaine could sense that he would be spending a lot of time gazing at that very scene._

_Behind him, his mother tutted her tongue against her teeth as she inspected every single thing in the room. She looked at the furnished desk, bed, and dresser/armoire set, poked and prodded at the bed's mattress, and then fled into the bathroom to check that as well. Her husband, on the other hand, was interrogating the boy that the headmaster had sent to give Blaine a tour of the school. The kid's name was Wesley Montgomery and something about him seemed to pipe the interest of Mr. Anderson._

_Blaine was quick to figure out what about the Montgomery kid intrigued his dad: Wesley was a straight-laced honors student who happened to be a member of the lacrosse team. He was also into girls, something that would always impress the older Anderson._

_Just listening to his father talk over things with the guide made Blaine's head hurt. He dragged his good arm from his broken one and brought his hand up to touch his bruised face. He ghosted over the bandages that taped his busted nose together and winced; it was getting closer to the time he needed to be taking his pain medication._

"_Are you alright?"_

_The new guy's voice burst into his thoughts and Blaine turned around, locking eyes with the Asian boy. He opened his mouth to tell the guy he was fine, but soon found himself being whisked towards the door by his father._

"_Blaine will be just fine. We'll be back in a few days to move his stuff into this room, thank you very much. Come on, Maria. We need to go."_

_Seconds later, Mrs. Anderson fluttered out of the bathroom and stepped behind her husband and son._

"_Thank you so much, Mr. Montgomery."_

"_You can call me Wes, ma'am."_

_Maria gave the boy a short nod and then wrapped her arms around Blaine's hunched form, ushering him out of the room behind her already fleeing husband._

"_Oh, and Blaine?" The guide called out to the younger Anderson, "It was nice to meet you. If you ever need anything, feel free to come to me."_

* * *

><p>The room had been the site of many great memories.<p>

From the very first day Blaine had moved in - just a few weeks after his first initial visit to Dalton; he still had to heal up first - he found himself both comforted and scared of the room. He had never lived alone before, so it was all new to him, but he was somewhat used to being ignored, so having his own room wasn't too bad of a thing to deal with. After the first few days of school, Blaine found himself with guests. Wesley, the guide who had showed him around the Academy, had brought over a few of his friends - some guys named David and Thad - and the four of them watched some Ohio State football together. Soon the four became friends and once Wes had heard Blaine singing - while he was in the shower, no less - he had convinced the younger boy to try-out for the Warblers and the rest, as one could say, was history.

* * *

><p>"<em>Were you just singing?"<em>

"_No…"_

"_Don't lie to me, Anderson. I heard you!"_

_Blaine raised an eyebrow at the Asian boy perched on his bed, but said nothing more. As he dug through his dresser drawers for some clothes, he immediately tensed up with fear and turned around, rounding on the boy who was picking lint off of his blazer._

"_What exactly are you doing in here anyway, Wesley?"_

"_I could hear someone singing outside of your door. I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I let myself in. You have an amazing voice, by the way."_

"_Umm, thanks?"_

"_You should join the Warblers. David, Thad, and I are in it. So are a few guys from your year. We'd be honored to have you."_

"_No thanks. I'll pass."_

"_Why?"_

_Blaine ran hand through his wet curls and looked down at the ground. "I'd just rather not get involved in anything. I'm a mid-semester transfer, Wes. I need to get caught up on all the stuff I'm behind in and I'd never have the time to do that if I join any extracurricular stuff."_

"_But you're on the track team…"_

"_And that's gonna be the only after school thing I'm going to do. I just can't join up with the glee club. I can't sing that well anyway."_

"_Just try out… for me? Please?"_

"_And why should I do that?"_

"_Because you may just find yourself surprised, Blaine Anderson. The Warblers are like the rock stars of Dalton Academy. You'd love it."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so."_

_And just days later, Blaine found himself singing his heart out in front of a bunch of boys he barely knew; he made the group though and not too long after, he got his very first solo._

* * *

><p>Some of the best moments of Blaine's life happened in this very room, so he was going to miss it terribly.<p>

Sighing, the boy stood up from his position on the floor and took another long, slow walk around his bedroom to check for anything he may have lost. After making sure everything was boxed up, he went over to his luggage and stared sadly at the sealed up boxes. He probably never would have gotten anything packed up all by himself, but thank God for the Warblers because after school, those who boarded came by to help him clear out his room. Plus, it was another opportunity for the guys to say their goodbyes before Blaine's parents arrived.

He really was going to miss those guys.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're lucky, man. I still wish I had a single room. Jeff here snores all night long."<em>

"_Are we really going to talk about snoring, Nick? Really?"_

"_Well, I'm just saying that you snore more than the average person."_

"_Like you don't. It's like someone's running a chainsaw in my ear!"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends and laid back on his bed. He wasn't going to say anything, but both boys snored rather loudly - so loud that Blaine once compared them to dueling chainsaws._

_The three guys, plus a few of the other Warblers were going to have a movie night in Blaine's room. He was the only one that owned a wall projector, so during the weekends, the guys would all pile in Blaine's room with their sleeping bags and they'd order pizza and watch movies off of Blaine's wall. It easily became a Dalton tradition and it was something that the guys always looked forward to once the weekend rolled around._

"_Hey! Are we late to the party?"_

_The door to the room opened and Wes, David, Thad, and Trent piled into the room; their arms loaded with bags of chips and two liters of soda. Behind them, another figure came slinking in with a handful of pizzas and a few Tupperware containers of what looked like salad and some sort of dip._

"_Kurt, you made it!"_

"_Of course I did," the icy eyed boy commented as he set the pizzas down and leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. "I missed you. It's so different not seeing you everyday."_

"_I know. I missed you, too."_

"_Heya Kurt! How's McKinley going?"_

_Blaine watched as his boyfriend turned and started to tell Jeff about how his first week back at his old school went; all the while, his stomach churned. He would later blame it on the fact he was hungry, but honestly, it was because he really, really missed Kurt. Smiling at his boyfriend, Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pressing his body close to Kurt's._

"_Yo Anderson, how about you detach yourself from Hummel and start the projector? I want guys' night to begin and we can't do anything with you being a leech over there!"_

_A ruckus of laughter flowed through the room and Blaine stuck his tongue out at David before he pulled away from his boyfriend and went to set up the DVD player._

_These were the nights he lived for: being with his loved ones._

* * *

><p>Wiping a few tears from his eyes, Blaine leaned up against his moving boxes and waited patiently for his parents to finally show up. As much as he wanted to cry his heart out over the fact that he was leaving, he knew he'd probably be better off keeping his tears at bay until after he got home. If he was crying when his dad arrived, he knew he'd probably never hear the end of it.<p>

As he brushed more tears from his cheeks, he heard a little chime come from his phone that lay alone on his desk. He dashed across the room to gather the device and sighed when he saw that he had a text from Kurt.

_Missing you. -K_

Blaine smiled and typed out a response.

_I miss you too. What are you doing? -B_

_Nothing much. Rach and I just did a duet. -K_

_Of what? And why was I not invited? I love to sing. -B_

_I know you do. :] We sang 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead' -K_

_Ooooh, great song. -B_

_Yeah, I think we should sing it at Sectionals. We'd wipe the floor with you Warblers. -K_

Blaine smirked at the text. His fingers itched to write a witty response back to his boyfriend, but he kept his composure and decided that surprising his boyfriend at McKinley would be better than blurting out that he was transferring.

_We'll see about that ;) -B_

_Coffee tomorrow? -K_

_Sure. After school? -B_

_Yes. -K_

_It's a date then. -B_

_Great. I love you. -K_

_I love you more. -B_

_Sap ;) -K_

_You love it. -B_

_I do. -K_

Right as he set his phone down, a knock resonated from his closed bedroom door. Biting his lip, Blaine rose from his makeshift seat on his desk top and walked over to open the door. Standing before him were his parents. His father looked annoyed - _no surprise there _- and his mother looked somewhat sad. She strode into the empty room and brought her fingers to her lips.

"Oh Blaine, this brings back memories of when we first brought you here."

"I know. That's what I was thinking," Blaine whispered as he went over to stand next to his mom. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to her, pressing a kiss to his gelled head.

"I can't believe you're leaving this place. I really thought it was good for you to be here."

Mr. Anderson grunted, "He's better off out there anyway. He can't hide forever. Blaine's a grown man; running off with his tail between his legs is a thing of the past."

Blaine took in a deep breath, pressing the anger that formed in his belly back down. It was best for him to just ignore his father's remarks and get the moving deal over and done with. Shrugging out of his mom's arms, the boy followed close behind his dad and gathered up a large box.

"Maria, stay here in the room and watch this stuff. Blaine and I are going to start taking things to the car."

Mrs. Anderson nodded at her husband and then went to inspect the room for any forgotten items. As Blaine and his dad went out into the hallway, a voice called out to them.

"Hey Blaine! Need any help?"

Both Anderson men turned around and found themselves face to face with a handful of blazered guys. Jeff and Nick stood at the front of the pack, sad smiles plastered on their faces. Trent shuffled from foot to foot next to them.

"We thought that maybe we could help you guys load up the moving truck. We saw it outside and since we know you have a lot of stuff to move, Blaine, we thought that maybe you'd like some help."

Blaine's stomach flipped as he stared at his friends. For the millionth time that day, tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he pushed them back and gave his friends a curt nod. As soon as they received the go ahead, the guys shuffled in and out of Blaine's room with box upon box of his things.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

><p>"You're sure that this was the last box?"<p>

"Yes, mom."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then. Well… I think your father can drive the moving van. Would you like me to drive your car home?"

"I, uhh… yeah, if you don't mind."

"It's no problem, Blaine. I'll be in the car."

Mrs. Anderson walked away, leaving Blaine to stand alone in the parking lot. Well, he wasn't actually alone. Standing a few feet away from him were his friends, each of them watching Blaine with wet eyes. Jeff strode forward first, a hand outstretched for Blaine's.

"Oh dude, I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Jeff."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry I auditioned against you so many times last year."

Blaine laughed at that and softly punched his blonde friend's arm. As he pulled his arm back, Jeff launched himself into Blaine's arms. Soon, the other guys had crowded around them, everyone once again locked in a bromantic embrace. Tears fell down everyone's cheeks as they bid their goodbyes to their good friend.

"Look at us," Jeff whimpered, "crying like a bunch of girls."

"Who cares?" Trent whispered as he pushed his fists into his closed eyes to try and stop his tears. "Blaine is leaving us and we probably won't see him as much as we used to."

"We can have a long distance relationship like Kurt and Blaine did last year," Nick added thoughtfully. The guys around him nodded in agreement.

"Will you remember to Facebook us and everything, Anderson?"

Blaine nodded and rubbed at his eyes, "I'll be on Facebook all the time. You guys can text me or e-mail me or whatever whenever you want, okay? I'm always gonna be here. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

"Warblers forever, man."

Each guy took their sweet old time to say goodbye and finally, with one last bone crushing hug from Jeff, Blaine was on his way to his new home. He climbed into the passenger side of his car and turned to wave at the guys standing in front of the dorm entrance.

"Until we meet again!" Nick called out as Blaine's mom pulled out of the parking space and drove towards the parking lot exit.

"I'll miss you," Blaine whispered as he watched the large, elegant buildings of Dalton Academy fade away in his side mirror. "Thank you for everything."

Soon Dalton Academy was out of sight and Blaine Anderson found himself crying once more.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Adios Dalton! Bring it on McKinley! Next chapter (probably the final one, methinks) will see Blaine heading to Lima and starting the newest chapter of his life. Please review! :]


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Something For Myself**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine (implied)

WARNING: This fic will contain season 3 SPOILERS, so if you haven't seen the first episode of season 3 yet, don't read it unless you want to be spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you! :]

* * *

><p>"Wake up, honey. We're here."<p>

Blaine opened up his eyes and blinked blearily. He turned his head to see his mother staring down at him, a sweet smile on her lips. She reached forward, pushing a few stray curls away from her son's face before she pulled back and opened the car door.

"You looked so peaceful on the way up here that I didn't want to wake you. Your father, on the other hand, wants you to get up and help him get your boxes into the house."

At the mention of his dad, Blaine turned his head and looked out the passenger side window, catching the eye of his father, who was leaning up against the moving van with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is he awake yet, Maria? We've still got to get this crap into the house and then go drive back home with the moving van. I don't want to be here all night."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stretched his tired body. Slowly, he opened his car door and untangled himself from the seat belt, ready to help lug box upon box of his stuff from Dalton into his new bedroom.

Tonight, he was going to be starting a completely new life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Son, come here for a moment."<em>

_Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned towards the living room. Mentally, he thanked Kurt for telling him to straighten up his looks before he slumped into his house. He was glad his boyfriend reminded him because Blaine was sure that his parents would have died if he came stumbling into the house with kiss swollen lips and mussed hair._

_Taking one quick glance at himself in the entrance way mirror, Blaine stepped into the living room and stood hesitantly before his parents._

_It was awkward to see the two of them sitting close to one another. For the last few years, ever since Blaine had announced that he was gay, things were strained between the Andersons. His parents barely spoke and when they did, it was fake, short, and not as cordial as it used to be. Hell, they barely paid attention to Blaine - well, at least his father didn't. Blaine's mom was a completely different story._

"_Darling, take a seat. There's something that your father and I want to discuss with you."_

_Raising a brow in disbelief, Blaine sat and watched his parents carefully. His mind raced with ideas of what they could possibly want to discuss with him: divorce, forcing him to break-up with Kurt, making him drop out of Dalton, shipping him off to live with relatives, kicking him out, etc.?_

_He twiddled his thumbs nervously in his lap while he waited for an explanation._

"_Blaine Christopher Anderson, quit doing that."_

"_Sorry, sir."_

"_Now, here's what's going to happen: your mother and I have done some talking and we've decided that this is the best thing for all of us."_

_Blaine blanched, eyes shooting up to meet his dad's. Somehow he knew something bad was going to happen. If the thing they had decided to do was for the best of the family, then that meant it had something to do with him. They were definitely going to make him break up with Kurt… that or send him off to straight camp or some other horrifying thought._

_Quickly, he interjected, "I'm not ending it with Kurt, if that's what you want. I don't care what you do, I-"_

"_Was I asking you for your opinion?"_

"_No, sir, but I don't see how-"_

_Mrs. Anderson jumped to her husband's defense quick. She needed to defuse the bomb that was getting ready to blow, "Blaine, just listen to your father. I promise you that it has nothing to do with your sexuality."_

"_Though now that I think about it, perhaps we should-"_

"_William! Please, let's not do this!"_

_Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but silenced himself when his mother shot him a look and raised her hand to tell him to shut his mouth. Clenching his jaw, the boy shrunk back in his chair._

"_We're moving, honey."_

"_Moving?"_

"_Yes. Your father is being transferred due to a promotion. Since there's going to be more money coming in, we've determined that it would much more sense for us to move closer to the new firm than it would be to stay here."_

"_But what about your job… and what about me and Dalton? Or me and Kurt?"_

_William rolled his eyes, but said nothing when his wife's hand patted his knee. "I'm going to look for positions in Lima and you-"_

"_Wait… Lima?"_

"_Yes, we'll be moving not too far away from that-"_

"_Kurt."_

"_Mhmm."_

"_Oh my God…"_

_Blaine looked down at his hands and felt his stomach (or was it his heart?) leap up into his throat. He felt a little bit lightheaded, especially since his parents just laid the smack down on him that they were moving just mere minutes away from his boyfriend's home town. It was just a lot to take in._

"_What about Dalton?" He whispered, raising his eyes to catch his mother's._

"_You'll still board at the Academy, sweetheart. Then you can come home on weekends if you'd like."_

_Mr. Anderson snapped his fingers in his son's face, trying to gather his attention. "Listen here, Blaine. We've already found a home that we've placed a deal on. We'll be finding out soon if we're getting it and if we do, we'll be moving as soon as possible. If we can't move out until after you start at Dalton, I want you to pack your things before you leave, okay? I'm not packing your stuff for you and anything that isn't boxed up the day we leave stays here, understood?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_To be honest, Blaine hadn't heard a word his father said. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to be moving closer to Kurt._

_And thinking of Kurt, someone needed to call their boyfriend._

* * *

><p>"You're going to be alright in this house by yourself, right?"<p>

Mrs. Anderson stared down at her son as she hovered hesitantly in his doorway. Blaine was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, now freshly changed out of his Dalton uniform (currently hanging in his closet). He was carefully sorting through random items that he had pulled out of a few of his boxes.

"I'll be fine, mom. You and dad can head home and I'll lock up once you go."

"You promise?"

"Yes, mom."

Taking his slightly annoyed tone as a confirmation, Maria leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair before she exited his room. Moments later, Blaine heard the front door open and close, followed by the sounds of a car door slamming and something backing out of the driveway.

His parents had left. He was now home alone.

Grinning, the teen leapt up from the floor and dashed downstairs, checking to make sure every single door minus the front one was locked. Finally, after doing a once over and checking to make sure he had his house keys, Blaine grabbed up his wallet and headed out to his car.

He had a few items he needed to get before he surprised Kurt tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember Blaine, your transfer papers won't be in until Friday morning, so you can't attend school until then. Your father will come home on Friday and pick you up to take you to McKinley so that he can sign your papers and you can start classes. Wait for him, okay?"<em>

"_Okay, got it. Oh, and mom?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think I could go visit Kurt tomorrow after school and see if he could show me around first? I think I'd do better if I got to know the school first before I actually started classes."_

"_I suppose it couldn't hurt, sweetie. But please… watch yourself, okay?"_

"_I will."_

"_I don't want to see you get hurt again. I'm worried about you, baby."_

"_You shouldn't be. I'll be fine."_

"_I know, I just-"_

_She then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Blaine staring after her._

"_I'll be fine, mom."_

* * *

><p><span>AN: I keep on saying that the next chapter will be the last one and then I get too far ahead of myself and end up writing more than I should. SO, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the final one. I had to cut this chapter in half because it got wayyyyyyy too long and I decided that the end of this one would be the perfect point to stop it (well, at least that's what I thought, lol, you guys may think otherwise). Anywho, I only have one more thing to say after this:

I REALLY HOPE THAT ONE OF THE SPOILERS FOR TOMORROW'S EPISODE ISN'T TRUE (the one that pertains to Blaine) OTHERWISE I MAY JUST EXPLODE (and it will NOT be pretty).


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also don't own nor am I affiliated with _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ or Tom Jones.

**Something For Myself**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine (implied)

WARNING: This fic will contain season 3 SPOILERS, so if you haven't seen the first episode of season 3 yet, don't read it unless you want to be spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you! :]

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the aisles, pushing his shopping cart slowly in front of him. He grabbed up a few different easy-to-make food items and tossed them in the cart before he turned down the aisle and found himself running smack dab into a bored looking Latina girl.<p>

"Well, look at what we have here: Frodo McShortpants! Long time, no see!"

"Hello Santana."

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, you remember Satan, right?"<em>

"_I thought her name was Santana?"_

"_That's her birth name. In reality, her real name is Satan."_

_Blaine's brows furrowed as he watched the sultry girl slip in front of him and look him up and down, batting her long dark lashes._

"_Well, well, well… what do we have here?"_

"_You remember Blaine, right?"_

"_Like I could forget this guy sucking the cherry chapstick off of Berry's face!"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, while Blaine's gut churned. If he wasn't afraid of Kurt's backlash about the whole Rachel/Blaine dating fiasco, he might have made a comment about Katy Perry and how the thought of him kissing a girl who wore cherry chapstick was kind of ironic._

_He said nothing._

"_Is he even listening to me?"_

"_No, I think you've broken him. Way to go, Satan. Nicely done. You've killed my boyfriend."_

"_I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, allowing his eyes to dart from the Latina and Kurt. "I just zoned out there for a sec."_

"_Thinking about the Shire?"_

"_Santana!"_

"_What? Your boy toy's a little short…"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet and instead watched as his boyfriend laid into Santana for poking fun at his height. It was rather amusing to say the least._

_As he watched Kurt go into a tirade, someone slipped up behind him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders._

"_Blaine Warbler!"_

"_Uhhh…"_

_Kurt stopped talking when he heard his boyfriend's confused voice. He turned and smiled brightly when he saw Brittany curling her body up around Blaine's._

"_Blaine, you remember Brittany, yeah?"_

"_Oh yeah, hi Brittany!"_

_Brittany beamed and unlocked her tight grip from Blaine's shoulders, only to spin him around to face her. She then took his face into her palms and studied him for a moment._

"_He's still a dolphin, yeah?"_

"_A what?"_

"_Don't question it, Blaine." Kurt whispered, sliding up behind Brittany and nodding. "Yes, Britt, he is a dolphin, just like me."_

"_Can I make out with him too?"_

"_Can she what?"_

"_Blaine, shh. No Brittany, you can't. Sorry."_

"_But I-"_

"_Come on, Britt. I needs to get my eats on," Santana interrupted, darting one manicured pinky out to lock with the blonde's. Once their fingers were linked, Santana tugged and Brittany's hands fell from Blaine's face._

"_Bye Blaine!" The blonde laughed as she bounced away._

"_Umm, bye?"_

_Kurt stepped into Blaine's vision then, curling his fingers around Blaine's hands. "I hope you weren't too frightened about Brittany. I know you guys haven't been around each other much minus Rachel's party and that Night of Neglect thing, but she really does mean well."_

"_Uh huh," Blaine muttered, still staring after Brittany and Santana's retreating forms. He wasn't really bothered by the bubbly blonde's antics as he was confused by the look of sheer jealousy that had spread on the Latina girl's face just moments before._

_If Blaine didn't know any better, he would've thought Santana was hiding something._

* * *

><p>"What brings you here anyways? Shouldn't you be at Kurt's getting your mack on?"<p>

"Santana…"

"Seriously, fun-size. I never see you around unless you're with Hummel. What gives?"

"I'm just shopping, that's all. Do I have to be with Kurt all the time?"

Santana gazed back at him, wide-eyed, "Oh my God, all is not right in fairy land! You guys are fighting, aren't you? What happened? Give me the deets."

"We're not fighting."

"Liar."

"Santana, please. I'm not lying. Kurt and I are just fine."

"Then what gives?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to push his shopping cart around the girl, but she just stepped in front of him. Her dark eyes lingered on him for a moment, narrowed in a dangerous glare, before she raised both of her hands and waved them around her high ponytail.

"_Razor blades_," Blaine whispered when he finally realized what the girl was getting at.

"Yep, all up in here. So if you don't want me to rip you a new one, I suggest you start talking _now_."

"You can't tell Kurt…"

"Oh my God, Frodo! Are you cheating on him? Cause I will ends you if-"

"No, Santana! No! I'm not cheating on Kurt."

"You lying to me? I don't like it when-"

"I'm transferring to McKinley."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm transferring out of Dalton and by Friday, I'll be a McKinley High Titan."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine watched as Santana dashed down the hall towards the choir room. As soon as her form disappeared from his sight, he turned back to Kurt, catching the taller boy's widened eyes.<em>

"_I can't believe you shoved Karofsky like that."_

"_I can't believe you dealt with him for so long. That guy's an asshole-"_

"_Blaine…"_

"_Well, he is! He had no right barging up in here and trying to ruin our evening. He doesn't have anything to do with the Glee club, so why did he need to be in this building at this very time. Just because he heard we were here didn't mean he had to get his boxers in a bunch and come after us. I mean-"_

_Two hands curled around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace._

"_Blaine, shhh. Calm down. You're riling yourself up."_

"_Kurt, I-"_

"_I don't think I've ever seen you this angry. You're shaking, Blaine."_

"_He just… he just pissed me off."_

"_Did this… did it remind you of your old school?"_

_Blaine pulled away and immediately curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his chest as he shot his gaze to the tiled hallway floors. He hadn't told Kurt the entire reason as to why he fled to Dalton, but Kurt knew of the other abuse he endured in the public school system._

"_Yes," he whispered softly, his voice barely a hiss over the loud heating ducts in the walls._

"_Oh Blaine," Kurt leaned back in, pulling his boyfriend into another warm hug. "You don't need to be scared. I'll always be here for you, we're both at Dalton, and nothing can get us now. Don't you worry." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls and then backed away, taking the shorter boy's hand in his own. "Come on, let's go to the auditorium before Karofsky comes back with any of his goons."_

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me that you are leaving Gay Hogwarts for Kurt? Are you insane?"<p>

"I'm not leaving for Kurt, Santana. My parents are moving and Dalton is expensive and-"

"You're practically loaded, Anderson. I've seen your car and Kurt's told us about your house time and time again. There's no way that you're leaving just because your parents are moving. Don't you board at that place anyways?"

"I need to do this for me."

Santana narrowed her eyes for a moment before a spark of enlightenment grew on her features. "Oh," she whispered, eyes wide. "I get it now, shortcake."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do," the Latina wrapped a small hand around Blaine's bicep and tugged him (and his cart) down an aisle full of candy. "So why am I not allowed to tell Hummel about this? Shouldn't he already know by now?"

"We've discussed me actually transferring, but I've never given him a definite answer. Today though, I finished up my last day at Dalton and my parents just ditched me at our new house for the night so that they could go back home and go to work in the morning."

"Ditched you? Sounds harsh."

"Yeah well, that's what they do. Anyway, my plan was to swing by McKinley and surprise Kurt tomorrow after school or during lunch or something and then tell him about my decision. I just don't want him to know…"

"And that's where I come in?"

"Yeah, so can you please not tell him?"

"What's in it for me, short stack?" The infamous Lopez smirk grew on her lips as she lowered her head and batted her lashes at Blaine. He rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't know, Santana. Blackmail away!"

"You know, I could use some supplies for my Cheerios' sleepover tonight. You feel like buyin'?" She gestured to the aisle of candy and snack food before her. "There's gonna be a lot of girls in the Lopez casa and that's why I'm here: to buy food."

"You're having a sleepover on a school night?"

"Oh God, Frodo, do you not know how to have any fun?"

"I do!" Blaine interjected, clenching his jaw. "I just… when I was in public school, I never did things like that. We had game nights or study sessions at Dalton, but nothing like-"

"Like a sleepover?"

"Yeah."

"That's a shame. I can only imagine the magic that would be sleepovers at Gay Hogwarts!"

"Can you stop calling it that?"

"Hell no, it will forever be Hogwarts to me, Dobby." She continued on before Blaine lift his jaw from the floor and respond, "So, I'm gonna needs this and this and this-" She threw random items into Blaine's cart before stopping suddenly.

"Anderson, are you going to try-out for New Directions?"

"I don't know."

Santana clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth and cocked a hip to the side, something that Blaine had seen Kurt do many times. "You'd better be joking with me! You're going to audition and if you don't, I'll personally break into your house and rearrange your face."

Blaine blanched, "Just because I won't join glee club?"

"You were the lead singer of the Androids-"

"The Warblers-"

"Whatever. You were their star. We could use your voice in glee. Plus, Hummel would ends you if you didn't join. You really don't have a choice in the matter, Bilbo."

"Can we stop commenting on my height?"

Santana smirked once more and patted Blaine's cheek as she wound around him to grab a jumbo sized bag of Twizzlers from the shelf. "It's too much fun for me, princess."

"Why am I talking to you again?"

"Because you like me."

"I'm doubting that's the reason."

"We have a lot in common, Anderson."

* * *

><p>"<em>I've gotta gay- GO! I've gotta go!"<em>

_Blaine blinked up at the retreating Latina, face lit up in a smile. He wasn't sure if the girl got tongue tied because he and Kurt were sitting there or what, but the way she bounced back had him grinning from ear to ear._

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God…<em>

Blaine knew what the 'in common' aspect of their friendship - or whatever you'd like to call it - was.

_Santana's gay._

From across the aisle, he caught the cheerleader's eye as she headed back over to the shopping cart with a handful of food. They stared at one another for a moment, silent in understanding. Blaine wasn't sure if Santana fully understood that he knew that she was a lesbian, nor did he know if she knew that he knew of her feelings towards Brittany, but with that look the two of them were sharing in the aisle, he knew that the two of them understood each other more than they'd ever let on.

Smiling, Blaine took some of the items from Santana's hands and dropped them in the cart. "So you really think I should try out for New Directions?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do."

"I just don't know what to sing or what to wear or anything. I want to do something showy, something that will show off my range."

"Got any song ideas in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of doing that song by Tom Jones… the one that they use on _Fresh Prince _a lot?"

"You watch that show?"

"It reruns a lot. Of course I do."

"Hmm," Santana pressed a finger to her lips and stood in thought for a moment, before she turned towards the short boy and smiled brightly, "I think I have an idea. Come with me, Frodo. Let's chat."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wear something red and black tomorrow, okay? I'll get the Cheerios on board and we'll help you with your audition. We can do it in the courtyard tomorrow afternoon, alright?"<em>

"_And you're sure that no one will care? I don't really want to call attention to myself."_

"_Oh please, Anderson! How many times have you performed at McKinley? A million! No one is going to care, plus you're gonna have a handful of sexy ass girls in cheerleading uniforms shaking their nanas as eye candy. You'll be just fine."_

"_I hope you're right about this."_

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since Blaine had left the store.<p>

What had been a trip to get some essential food items turned into a hundred-plus dollar shopping excursion thanks to a certain Santana Lopez and her Cheerios sleepover. However, no matter how much of his parents' money that he spent on Santana, Blaine knew that it was all going to be worth it after tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he was going to surprise Kurt at McKinley.

Tomorrow, he was going to announce his transfer and audition for glee club with the help of the Cheerios.

Tomorrow, he was jumping into the shark tank head first without a care in the world because tomorrow, he was going to start the year off with the person he loved more than anything in this world.

And yeah, while that seemed like a stupid thing to do - transfer out of a safe environment and top academic academy just to be with your boyfriend - Blaine knew that he was going this not only for Kurt, but for someone else as well…

_Himself._

Setting out a pair of red pants (that his beloved picked out, no less), a black shirt, and a few other matching accessories, Blaine stood in the doorway of his room and stared down at the clothes laid out on the floor.

It was nothing like the Dalton uniform, but it would have to do.

Smiling, the boy pulled out his phone and typed out a text to his boyfriend.

_I miss you & I'm glad I'll be able to see you tomorrow. I love you. -B_

It only took a few minutes, but his phone buzzed not long after he sent his message.

_I love you too, Blaine. Can't wait to see your face. :] -K_

_Oh, you will be seeing my face… more than you know_, Blaine thought with a smile as he plugged in his phone and settled into his sleeping bag.

Tomorrow, he was on his way to a completely different start.

Tomorrow, he was going to start a new chapter in his life with the person he loved the most.

But more importantly, tomorrow, Blaine Anderson was going to stop running, stop hiding, and do the one thing that he been too scared to do a few years ago.

He was going back to public school. Back to possible taunts, possible bullying, possible kicks and punches, and probably back to the things that sent him fleeing in the first place.

But that didn't matter much to him now. He was going to be braving the worst with _Kurt_,someone who he admired more than anything, someone who he had once been a mentor to that now mentored him, and because of Kurt, Blaine knew he could do this. He could survive this because it was something he _wanted_…

Something he _needed_…

And for once in his life, Blaine Anderson was going to do something for himself.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Ugh! So there you go, peoples! That's the end of this fic. I hate to see it end, but it's got to because the new episode is on later and I don't want to write anymore on this after that. I'm sorry for the ending though; it's lame, I know. I sat here forever trying to think of a way to end this and nothing came to me. But, I do hope that you enjoyed the fic and thank you to all of you who favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story. I love you all! :]


End file.
